Everything He Ever
by Mezfrem
Summary: What happened between the blog? A few exerts of the in-betweens of Doctor Horrible.
1. Tools and Bruises

**Everything He Ever…**

**Fanfiction of: **Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

**Rating: **PG (just to be safe)

**Summary: **What happened between the blog? A few exerts of the in-betweens of Doctor Horrible.

**Disclaimer: **The crazy random awesomeness of Doctor Horrible does, in no way, belong to me. I, almost unfortunately, own no rights to it ;) .

**My first fanfiction! So exciting! This is basically some small off-camera happenings during Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. I think it might go further, end up being what happened AFTER, but for now here's what I have. Haha, hope you enjoy, thanks so much for reading…**

Chapter 1

The sun was like a scorching orb of… well of horribleness as Billy walked down the street, glaring down at the basket of laundry in his hands. Stupid, unsightly moron. Who did Hammer think he was? Certainly not a genius like himself. He felt his left eye twitch and blinked, shaking his head. Pain coursed through his leg as he limped along, new bruises spread along his shin from his latest encounter with Captain Hammer.

He scoffed, Captain Hammer? What kind of a name was that anyway? Dr. Horrible. Now that was a name to stop and think about – a doctor. Who's horrible – awesomeness in and of itself, really.

Someone walked past him, he didn't bother looking up, but they collided with his shoulder, completely unaware of his gasp of pain. It was badly bruised. He turned his head as though to snap some remark back at whoever had past him but they were already far gone down the street. He mumbled to himself as he swung the door to the local Laundromat open. He sighed in relief as he stepped inside the comfy air-conditioned establishment.

The Coin Wash was his one place of refuge – an escape from the hectic, screaming nightmare that was his life. He spied an empty machine and limped over to it, putting his laundry down on the lid and diving into his jeans pocket to find his change. When the washing was off and spinning, he leaned with his elbows resting on the machine, his head colliding heavily with the lid. He groaned.

Stupid, greedy, love-of-someone's-life-stealing Hammer.

Billy cursed, standing up straight and rubbing his eyes.

"Excuse me?" A light, angelic voice behind him said. He froze, his ears straining to here what she was saying, "Sorry to bother you," she said, "but I was wondering if you could just sign-"

"Eh, I'm busy!" A gruff, older man said, and Billy heard her mumble some sort of apology as he walked away. He shot him an unimpressed glance as he passed him. Slowly he turned around, subtly glancing over to where she stood, the slightest of pouts on her face as she waited for her clothes in the dryer.

With her cinnamon hair draped down her back, she looked utterly beautiful standing there, her eyes darting over the clipboard in her hand. Billy wandered how many signatures she'd actually managed to attain since he'd signed it. He grimaced at the thought of his first proper audible opportunity with her. He'd been so rude.

The bell rang on his machine, making him jump, and he got to work unloading and reloading into the dryer, three down from Penny.

"Billy?" That voice said beside him. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, unsure of whether he had imagined it or not, "Um, Billy?" It said again.

He opened his eyes, looking away from his clothes that spun in the dryer. It was her! Beautiful, stunning, glorious Penny was standing there, clipboard in hand, smiling at him.

"Err," He tucked his hands into his pockets and then took them out again, blinked and flashed a lopsided grin at her. What was he supposed to say?

"Hey," She smiled, resting her weight onto her left foot and holding the clipboard behind her back, "How are you?"

"Um," He looked up at the ceiling, down at the floor, over at the washing machines, back down at her feet. Where was he supposed to look, "G-good! I'm… good," He frowned, "How… how are you?"

"I'm great! Thanks for asking. I just saw you over here and thought I'd say hi."

"Oh," He shuffled his feet and looked at the dryer. He had a few minutes. He looked over at the bench by the window and Penny followed his gaze.

She nudged her head towards it and walked over, "Let's sit."

"Oh," He said again, rolling his eyes at himself when she wasn't looking. _Stupid_, he thought to himself, _just speak to her! _His leg hurt and he felt his limp worsening.

"So how's your week going?" She asked as he sat down beside her, hands in the pockets of his hoody. He noticed her eye him up and down, unsure of whether she should comment on his injuries. He opened his mouth and then shut it. The last time he'd seen her was… when was it? Thursday. The day she'd met him. And the day she'd met Hammer. The day she'd chosen Hammer over Horrible. It had been a terrible week.

"Good," he nodded, smiling as he stared down at her shoes. Blue flats with little red flowers on them – so pretty, "Ah, alright. How was yours?" He said quickly.

She smiled, unfazed, "Great, thanks."

"How's the, um, the petition for…"

"For the homeless shelter?"

He looked up at her, at her eyes. They were full of everything he loved most about her – kindness, curiosity, interest, friendliness, everything, "Yeah. How's it going?" He half-smiled and looked back down at the floor.

"Good, well, alright," she shrugged, "Your were the fourth person to sign and I've had… twelve others sign since then."

He frowned, "I'm sure you'll get there." He said it confidently. Surprising. But then he thought – she would. He was confident because she would get there.

"Thanks. It's harder than it looks," She laughed warmly, "Are you okay?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah," he gulped, nodding, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've got bruises all over you and you're all… limpy."

He shrugged, "Fell over."

She hesitated, "Oh."

"So…" He breathed, touching his fingertips together through the hoody's pockets. He wanted to tell her about Hammer – warn her about how much of a… how much of a tool he was!

She nodded, "So…"

"Was it just me," he turned to face her, slightly more animated as he thought through his words, "or were you and… and that super guy, Hamper or something, were you two… chatting after I signed the-"

"Petition," She almost looked suspicious for a moment, "And yeah. Captain Hammer. There was," she waved her hand in the air as she recalled the day, "a bit of a commotion with some… super villain or something… and he saved me."

"Saved you?" Billy raised an eyebrow.

She laughed, "I know, it sounds corny. But… I think I'm… kind of in his debt." She grinned, "If he hadn't of been there…"

Billy shrugged, "Maybe someone else would have saved you." He mumbled.

She laughed, standing up as she heard the ding of her washing machine sound, "Oh, no one else would have noticed little old me." She grinned again, "Nice talking to you, Billy. We'll… have to do this again sometime."

He returned the smile and watched her go over to her washing machine. His own washing was finished and he stood up, muttering to himself as he walked, "I noticed you."


	2. Sporks and Homelessness

"Billy?" Her eyes were filling with concern. Maybe she noticed how hurt he looked. He almost hoped she did.

"Yeah?"

"You're driving a spork into your leg." Billy looked down at his leg. Oh. He thought he'd felt pain, other than the emotional kind. The little plastic spork was sticking out of his thigh – and it hurt. He glanced up at her, at her confused gaze.

"So I am," he declared – what else could he say! _Yeah that's because you just broke my heart by telling me you are going to go out with my arch nemesis for a SECOND time! _"Hilarious."

She didn't look convinced and so he laughed. She joined in after a moment. While she was distracted he pulled the spork out – ow! He put the yogurt down beside him and the spork next to it. Penny took another spoonful and ate it, "So have you got plans this week? Interesting ones, I mean," she giggled.

He managed a smile – that stupid spork really did hurt, "Not really."

"Oh you know what," she jumped a little in excitement, "You should come down to the homeless shelter one night."

"Homeless shelter?"

"Yeah. You could help me held out! It would be fun. And you could meet everyone. You could meet Captain Hammer!"

"C-Captain-" He cut himself off mid sentence. He'd swear or punch something or do something stupid if he said his name.

"Hammer," Penny didn't notice his reaction to her offer, "It'll be great. Did you want the address?"

"Oh, no it's okay," Billy shook his head.

She frowned, "Huh?"

"Um," he blinked, thinking of what to say, "I mean… I know the address…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course," he smiled half-heartedly, "I live pretty close."

"Oh awesome. Well then yeah you should definitely come by."

His washing finished, he jumped at its beeping, "Yeah, maybe," he said as he hopped off the machine and opened the lid, "I'll try, Penny," his eye twitched and he rolled his eyes at the annoying trait, "no guarantees," he grinned down at her and she bought the excuse, nodding with a smile and looking down at her own machine.

As they unloaded the clothes she nudged her head towards his half-eaten frozen yoghurt, "Lost your appetite?"

He glanced down at it, "Brain freeze."

She laughed, packing her wet clothes into her basket and eyeing down an unused dryer. She smiled at him before leaving to claim the machine. He watched her for a moment before staring angrily down at the yoghurt.

And that stupid spork.

He picked up the little plastic weapon and walked it over to the door, throwing it into the bin. Then he went back over and grabbed the yoghurt.

He glanced over at Penny before throwing that in as well – he wanted her to think he liked it. Even if he didn't.


	3. Work and Sodas

_It's a brand new day! _THUD - one foot, hard, down on top of the hero. No more Hammer, corporate tool. That would just be… sweet.

His imagination sometimes got the better of him.

He blinked, shaking his head and sighing loudly. He went and grabbed his clothes and loaded them into the basket. When he finished up at the Coin Wash he got home quickly.

Captain Hammer was _sooo_ going to pay! How dare he? How dare he, firstly, take his Penny away. And secondly, tease and torment him with that fact! He hated him with all of his being. He went through the park on his way home, scowling and tut-tutting at the happy children playing and the merry couples kissing and hugging and being… well couply.

Finally he got home.

Moist was knocking on his door when he got there.

"Moist?" He said angrily, frowning at the sight of his henchman, "What do you want?"

He put his basket of clothes down on the floor as he dove into his jeans pockets for the apartment's key. Moist shifted his weight and held out a soggy mess of letters, "Got your mail."

Billy – Dr Horrible – nodded his head at the clothesbasket, "Just chuck them in there."

Moist hesitated but finally put the letters into the basket. The Doctor paused as he slid the key into the lock, "Thanks."

Moist shrugged, "Just doing my job," he smiled half-heartedly and tapped his foot against the wall. Dr Horrible got the door open and bent to get the basket. Moist jumped for it, "I've got it," The doc smiled and went in, holding the door open for his henchman.

"So what's up Doc?" Moist snorted at the Looney Tunes reference, figuring himself quite smart for making the connection between Horrible and Bugs Bunny.

"I don't have time for your jokes, Moist," Billy whined, walking to the fridge and taking out a soda. He held it over the sink as he opened it, as though he was afraid it might explode on him if he didn't.

"Well what happened?" Moist put the basket on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, rummaging through the cushions and finding the remote.

"Him," Horrible hissed. He could feel the Billy inside of him fighting back tears so the Doc held on strong – it was his time to shine, not Billy's.

"Hammer?"

"_Hammer_," Doc narrowed his eyes as he stared out the window, "That… _man_. I hate him."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Moist settled into the couch when he picked a channel that interested him, "What he do this time?"

The Doc sculled some of the drink in his hand and then rested it on the bench, "Penny," he said, low and angry.

"Oh okay- wait, what?" Moist looked over at his friend, confusion on his face.

"He… said some things to me. At the Coin Wash."

"Wait, at the Coin Wash? Why was he-"

"And then he left! He left with her! With Penny!"

"Jeez, Doc. Sorry-"

Dr Horrible laughed, raising his hand and throwing the half-empty soda can at the wall of the front door. Moist jumped a little, "Sorry?" The Doc questioned, an eyebrow raised. He chuckled evily, "He's going to be sorry."

"Err, Doc? What are you going-"

"To do? Well," Those vocal lessons really paid off he thought as he let out another laugh "The League want someone dead? I think our Hammer is the _perfect_ candidate."

Moist laughed and Doc cocked his head at him, "Wait. You're serious? Bil-"

"It's Doctor Horrible, Moist."

"Okay _Doctor Horrible, _don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

Doc shook his head, "No, no. I'm under reacting, if anything."

"What?"

He paused, considering his next move, "Moist, leave."

"Now?"

"I have work to do."

"But this show's almost fin-"

"Out!"

Moist sighed, switching off the rerun of _Big Bang_ and standing up, "Fine. Hey give us a call when you calm down, all right? Conflict Diamond and I are going out for drinks later-"

"Thanks but," Doctor Horrible turned to the window, looking out at a bird sitting on the windowsill. He narrowed his eyes, "I have work to do."


	4. Hesitance and Denial

**Hesitance and Denial **

Penny sat in the Coin Wash. She'd bought two frozen yoghurts with her – one for herself and one for him.

Poor Billy, she thought. She hadn't seen him all week. Since last Wednesday. Since that day Captain Hammer had stopped by. Maybe that was a mistake saying he could pick her up from there. She should have met him at the restaurant. She knew Billy had had a crush on her. Either that or he was gay. She hoped it was her first theory though. And that was only because she had a little crush on him, too.

Oh, damn, no. Bad Penny! She frowned at her thoughts.

She wasn't supposed to think those thoughts – she'd already barred herself from them. But there she was, thinking them. _Again_. Poor Captain Hammer. It was guilt all around for Penny. Who was she supposed to feel for most? The man whose heart she could have potentially broken? Or the man who she wanted to like, but couldn't because she liked someone else?

When did her life get so complicated! The door opened behind her and she turned, hope in her eyes. But no, not her Billy – just another looser guy with clothes to wash.

She wondered whether he was ever coming back. He must have a pile up of laundry. Maybe he's going somewhere else now. She'd seen how hurt he looked after she'd left him alone with the Captain. She wondered what he'd said to him.

Sighing, she picked herself up off the dryer. Her phone was ringing in her pocket, "Hello?" Someone on the other end of the line spoke, "Blankets and beds? Right, yeah," she gave them a number and the guy on the line said some things about having them ready in a few days. He'd phone her later on, "Thank you." He hung up.

She put the phone down, sighing. She'd been looking forward to laundry day since Sunday. He hadn't been here last Wednesday, last Saturday; he would have had to come today! But no. Maybe he was coming at another time of the day? She shook her head, cursing herself for thinking about him again – him and his sweetness and cuteness and awesomeness.

"Penny?" Her heart skipped a beat. She turned around, a smile on her face; ready to embrace her friend in a 'welcome back' hug.

But it wasn't Billy.

It was some other guy – dark brown hair, about the same height as her, daggy clothes, kind of very sweaty.

"Is me. Hi," she tried her best not to look disappointed.

The man smiled, holding a hand out for her to shake. She looked down at it but hesitated at the sweaty palm. He noticed and pulled his hand back, unfazed. She assumed he got that a lot, "I'm Moist."

"Moist?"

He smiled, "Um, I'm a friend of Billy's."

Her interest in him picked up, "Is he okay?"

"He's… fine. Just acting kind of weird."

Penny felt her heart sink, "Is it because of the other day? With Cap – err – my boyfriend?"

Moist shrugged, "I think so. He's just been a little… well angry. I just wanted to stop by and let you know that he's fine."

"Oh…" Penny was unsure of what to say. He wanted to let her know that Billy was… fine? "Okay."

"He's been talking about you. That's why I came down," He opened one of the dryer doors for her as she took her clothes over to it, "This morning. He was saying how he wanted to see you and stuff. I thought maybe you… maybe you wanted to see him to," he shrugged, "And he hasn't been here lately so I thought I'd come by and say-"

"Will he be here any time soon?" She couldn't hold back the question. He raised an eyebrow, the slightest of smiles on his face.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe. He's got a lot going on at the moment – working on some big project."

Penny hesitated before smiling, "Moist?" He nodded, "Thanks so much. It really means a lot for you to come down here like this."

Moist shrugged, "No worries." He turned to leave and Penny touched a hand to his shoulder.

It was damp.

"Hey," she said. Her cheeks were warm. She felt happy that she knew at least _something_ about what had happened to her poor Billy Buddy, "Tell him hi for me, okay?"

He smiled and nodded again and Penny thanked him for the second time. When he finally left she breathed a sigh of relief. Just that little connection to Billy made her feel that much better. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath to slow her heart rate.

Her phone rang again and she jumped, "Hello?"

"Penny!" Captain Hammer. Cheery as always, "What do you say to this proposition – you, me and the moonlight, and romantic dinner for two tonight." She opened her mouth to answer but he added, "Well, I suppose if you include the moon that would make three of us. But either way its going to be a hell of an evening," he chuckled and waited for her response.

Maybe she should just have just ended it then. Chase after Moist, get him to tell her where Billy lived, go over to his place and declare her love of him. Wow, wait – love? No.

"Um," she cleared her throat, "Yeah I'd love to."

"Eight o'clock then?"

"Eight o'clock."

"I'll meet you at your place then, baby," he said in that oh-so-sure of himself voice before the line went dead.

She stood there a moment before feeling that guilt come back at her. She'd have to end it sooner or later. But not yet.


	5. Doctors and Machinery

Well there's not much Penny/Billy in this one… I promise the next one will focus more on our favourite little charity worker ;)

**Doctors and Machinery **

_Penny, _

_After today I don't think you'll ever speak to me again. But that doesn't mean I can't still tell you how I feel. I love you, Penny. No matter what happens today, or how you feel about me at the end of it… I love you. _

_Please don't forget that. I'm sorry for what I do today. And I hope one day you can forgive my actions. _

_Yours always, _

_Billy. _

He read the letter over a few times. He wanted to send it so badly. He wanted her to know exactly how he felt, exactly what she needed to know. That he _was_ sorry about what he was going to do.

"Pfft, no you're not," Dr Horrible muttered as he scrunched up the letter, throwing it towards the bin on the other side of the room.

Billy felt tears in his eyes as he looked over at where the paper had landed – just beside the bin. He went over and picked it up, spread it out on the floor and smoothed it out.

"Billy, Billy, Billy," Dr Horrible said to himself, leaning back on his heels and holding the letter up. He watched with a smile as he tore it in half, "This is silly," he told himself, "like you'll send it anyway."

Billy frowned and shook his head, looking at the two pieces of scrap, "I would have," he muttered, putting them in the bin.

He looked up at the clock as he stood up. Two hours until the Caring Hands opening ceremony. He didn't want to do it – the evilness in him was winning out this time. Captain Hammer had just gone one too far. The Death Ray lay ready on the bench across from him, various vials of different liquids surrounding it. He went over and picked up the goggles that sat beside it, putting them on top of his head and adjusting them until they sat just right.

Picking the Death Ray up, he went over to the door of the lab and rested it against the wall. The Freeze Ray was already in place at the shelter.

The shelter. Billy cursed at the thought. It was the worst place to do it – Penny's new pride and glory. But his other side had already made up his mind. The Doc figured it the best place to dispatch his enemy. For god knows what reason.

He rolled his eyes as his left started to twitch again at the memory of Penny in Hammer's arms, walking away from the Coin Wash. She hadn't even noticed how his heart broke when her Captain was telling him about his 'hammer'.

Tool.

Someone knocked on the door and he went and tugged on its handle to slide it open. Moist was standing there, "Hey Doc." He said in a solemn tone. Dr Horrible raised an eyebrow at him and Billy smiled.

"Hey Moist, come in."

"Everything ready?"

"All set. What's up?"

Moist leant against one of the benches in the room, his hands tucked into his jean's pockets, "Was checking to make sure you're still going through with all this."

"Moist I told you to butt out of it. It's my decision," Billy stamped his foot on the floor like a child.

"Alright," Moist raised his hands defensively, "alright, don't chew my head off."

Billy sighed, yawning loudly and closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Tired, Doc?" Moist observed.

"Haven't been sleeping well."

"Well why don't you go get some rest… you know, before the _big event_. What do you have planned, anyway? I mean I only got the basics…" Moist mumbled, eyeing the vials of various liquids.

Billy shrugged, "You'll see – trust me. It's gonna be big."

"Not over-estimating the plan again, right?"

He shook his head, a wide, playful (if not tired) smile across his cheeks, "Nope. This one'll work."

"Right," Moist sighed, running a hand over the middle bench – finding dust, "Well anyway while you're still… you know… Billy… why don't you go catch some Z's. Or… go for a walk or something. You've got a couple of hours."

In his head, Doctor Horrible screamed in fury – No! No he had to stay and work! Everything had to go according to plan and if he rested… that wouldn't happen!

But Billy slowly, hesitantly nodded, "I don't need sleep," he said, rubbing his tired eyes, "just give me a shot of Red Bull," he smiled, "and I'll go for a walk."

Moist smiled weakly, "Okay, Doc," he said, "hey I'll hold down the fort while you're gone, alright?"

Billy nodded, sliding out of his lab coat, "Alright. I'll only be an hour… maybe less. I might go down to the C-" he stopped himself from saying the word.

The Coin Wash.

How could he want to go there?

_She _was there! Or… probably not… but he didn't want to see her.

Not today.

"Where, sorry?" Moist cocked his head curiously.

"Nothing. Just down to the park, I'll be back in a half-hour, alright?"

"Alright, Doc. Have fun."

Billy slipped out of the apartment, taking in deep breaths of air as he made it out onto the street.

The butterflies in his stomach were starting and he had to force thoughts of doubt out of his mind. The plan would work. It had to.


End file.
